I Turn To You
by Redroses
Summary: Serena has had a rotten day.....will it get worse before it gets better?


Title: I Turn to You  
Author: Redrose(aka..Silvery*White*rose)  
Rating: Pg  
Disclaimers: Okay, as I said before I am not the   
creator of Sailormoon. I am just a big fan that just   
started to write fan fics. One more thing...I also  
do not own the rights to this song. The song was   
written and sung by Christina Aguilera. I am just  
using it in my fic.  
  
  
Okay this is my 2nd song fic. I love the song and then  
came the idea. Tell me what you think.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~~~~~  
When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know  
I'll find the light to light my way  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around  
and when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got  
~~~~~~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It started to sprinkle as Serena was walking home after   
school. She had to stay after class because she was late this  
morning... again. Ms. Haruna was fit to be tied and told  
her that she had detention for the entire week coming up.   
Serena couldn't believe how angry she was.   
  
'Roger must have cancelled another date with her.' She   
thought as she trudged through the deserted streets of Tokyo. She  
had so many things on her mind from the detention she recieved to   
failling another math test when she really did study hard the night  
before. She knew her parents would be terribly disappointed in her.   
Everything she did lately just wasn't enough. What was she supposed   
to do? Then another thing was all the feelings she had started to   
have for Darien and she couldn't make up her mind about what those   
feelings were. True they were friends, but could they be more? Now   
here she is walking home in the rain by herself. She knew nobody   
would be out in the rain. People were smarter and knew to stay out   
of it.   
She was scared out of her thoughts by the clatter of   
thunder and lightening playing fiercily in the sky. It began to   
pour, drenching her school uniform to the bone. She started to   
shake fiercily as the sudden chill caught up to her, as if by   
second thought.  
  
'Just great. I hate thunder and lightening.' she thought  
remembering how she is deathly afraid of thunder storms ever since   
she was a young child.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts as another loud  
clash was heard. She had jumped and fallen twisting her ankle  
along the way. She sat there as the pain intensified. She tried  
to stand but failed terribly. The pain was too much to bear.   
How was she suppose to get home now? She looked around seeing   
if anyone was going to come by. She saw nothing as she laid   
there on the wet cement with her ankle twisted. She was trying   
hard not to fall a sleep, but unconsiousness was pulling her in.   
Deeper and deeper...barely able to think as she slowly started to   
close her eyes.  
  
Before being pulled completely into the the unconscious,  
she felt herself being lifted and suddenly warm. That was all  
she could remember as she finally gave into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~~~~~  
(chorus)  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on_  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
~~~~~~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stirred slightly and began to wake. She could feel  
something warm underneath her and something warm on top of her.   
She slowly tried to open her eyes, but quickly closed them because   
the light was too much. She tried again slowly as her eyes seem  
to adjust to the light. She could tell that it was still pouring   
outside.  
  
Serena also noticed that she was in someone's bed and it  
smelled like roses. For some unknown reason she just felt like she   
belonged there. She felt warm, protected and for some odd reason   
loved as she tried to figure out where she was.  
  
"I see that we are up." Came a deep soothing voice from  
the door way. She looked up and came face to face with Darien  
Chiba. 'Was he, the one who found me?' she thought as all kinds   
of emotions started to play across her face.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked still looking at him admently.  
  
"You're in my apartment. I found you out on the street   
when I was coming home this evening."  
  
"You found me?" She inquired trying hard to absorb   
what he was telling her.  
  
"Yes. I couldn't just leave you out there in this   
weather." He told her with concern in his voice.  
  
"Thank you. I really appreciate what you have done." She   
smiled as she tried to hold back the tears she was feeling now.  
Everything was starting to overwelm her. 'Someone actually   
cared enough to help me.' 'That's because it was the decent thing   
to do,' her mind told her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~~~~~  
When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you  
And I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
'Cuz you love is so amazing  
'Cuz your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith, taking me through the night  
~~~~~~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien walked over to the bed and pulled her into an   
embrace and tried to sooth her because he had seen the tears she   
was trying to hold back and failing.  
  
"What is it?" He asked as her sobs started to   
subside.  
  
"The stress is just getting to me. I'm so sorry for crying  
out my problems on you." She apologized as she realized why she was  
crying.  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind. You can talk to me and I'll   
listen." He told her while he gently stroked her long hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~~~~~  
(chorus)  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on_  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
~~~~~~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, they sat there on his bed talking away all her   
problems. He sat there while she told him everything from the  
detention to failing the test and said that her parents would   
be upset and disappointed with her.  
  
He had offered her solutions to her problems. He told   
her that he could pick her up and drive her to and from school  
so that she would not be late or stuck out in this weather again.  
She smiled and hugged him for that.  
  
"I could also help you in school by tutoring. That is,   
if you want me to." He asked her as she was still hugging him   
tightly and he knew he didn't want her to let go. When he had   
found her lying in the street during the thunder storm. He  
could have cried seeing how small and fragile she looked at   
that moment. He knew he had to protect her. To always make   
sure she was safe. He knew he always had feelings for her even   
if they were just friends, but always wished there could be  
more.  
  
"You would really do that for me?"   
  
"Yes, I would. I would love to help you. I love to see  
you happy with that great smile on your face. And I would   
love to know I am the reason for that smile." He told her honestly.  
  
She looked into his eyes to see if this was true. What   
she saw there was honesty, trust, happiness and was that LOVE?  
As she looked in his eyes she felt him pull her closer to him.  
She noticed that his head was coming down to hers. His LIPS were   
coming closer and she could feel his breath on her lips. She  
also slowly moved her head towards his and then their lips met.  
The kiss was ever so gentle and slow. Then it began to be more  
passionate as the heat filled their being. She could feel   
the heat overwhelming her, but she could also feel the passion   
deep with in her. Ever so slowly she felt herself urge him to   
open his mouth. At first he was a little taken aback, but soon   
gave in to his desires. She didn't know what had overcome her,  
but she didn't want it to stop. She could feel their tongues   
dance as they played with each other and how she wanted to   
know what he tasted like when she explored his mouth. He also   
explored her mouth, memorizing what she felt like as his hands  
went slowly up and down her body.  
  
'Chocolate' was what she thought and he thought   
'Strawberries' as they pulled a part for the lack of air that  
they both felt.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~~~~~  
For the arms to be my shelter  
Through all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For that one who I can run to  
~~~~~~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I love you." she told him.  
  
"And I love you. Remember I will always be there   
for you when you need me." He said to her as they held each   
other.  
  
They sat there in silence for quite some time until she  
had to call her parents and tell them that she was all right and   
she was staying at friend's house because of the storm. Her mother  
told her that would be fine since tomorrow was Satuarday, but   
she expected her home by 10.  
  
After she hung up the phone she went to put on the shirt   
Darien had given her to change into. Once ready she went into   
the bedroom to go back and lay down for she was still exhausted   
from her day.  
  
A few minutes later Darien had come into the bedroom after   
turning all the lights out. He looked at the sleeping form on his  
bed and smiled. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to her.   
He wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer to him. Then he   
kissed the top of her forehead and snuggled into a deep sleep with  
his angel next to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~~~~~  
(chorus)  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on_  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you   
~~~~~~~~~~ ** ~~~~~~~~~~   
  
***** THE END *****  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Okay that was it for my second song fic. What do you   
think? 


End file.
